Cosas de adolecentes
by Kenna-2201
Summary: Modern AU toothcup, es una dedicatoria a Angie Kanjou del distinguido grupo de facebook "caldo toothcup para el alma" por el itercambio de historias "Frigg-secreto". Es solo una historia con situaciones de adolecentes. Leve Ooc


**Esto va dedicado a Angie Kanjou, del Grupo de facebook "Caldo Toothcup para el Alma" como regalo de "Frigg-Secreto" espero que te guste ya que el romance y la comedia no son lo mió. Espero que al menos allá quedado medianamente decente.**

**Disclamer: HTTYD no me pertenece, es propiedad de Cressida y Dreamworks.**

-XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-

**Cosas de adolecentes**

La isla de Berk, un pueblo pequeño al norte. Un lugar donde nieva nueve meses al año y graniza los otros tres. A pesar del clima rudo, las personas se las arreglan muy bien, con casería, ganado y pesca, y, si se ve con cuidado, el paisaje invernal es hermoso.

En la escuela secundaria del pueblo se encontraba Toothless, un chico alto de piel acanelada, un cuerpo atlético bien marcado, cabello negro desordenado, que le llegaba hasta los hombros, y unos hermosos ojos verdes con tintes amarillentos, que daban un efecto de ser tóxicos, todo en su apariencia gritaba que era un "chico malo". Pero en realidad era un chico tierno y juguetón con las personas en que confiaba (su pareja, amigos y familiares).

Este se encontraba en la biblioteca de la escuela, con un _gran _libro de física, en intento fallido por entender lo que decía, tantos números, letras, formulas y cálculos ya le estaban dando dolor de cabeza.

-Oh, esto es una mierda- se lamentaba el pobre muchacho.

¿La razón para todo ese sufrimiento? Fácil, a Toothless le iba mal in física, no por que fuera tonto, de hecho era muy inteligente y nunca le fue mal en alguna materia. La razón era otra, era el hombre que enseñaba dicha asignatura. Toothless se preguntaba siempre, ¿Cómo consiguió el trabajo? Ese tipo seguramente tenía "algo" con el director: Ya que el hombre en vez de instruir a los jóvenes a la materia, el tipo se la pasaba hablando de estupideces, o se quejaba de su familia, o la mayoría de las veces se la pasaba hablando de religión. De cómo la gente que tenía fe en Dios solucionaba sus problemas, de cómo la iglesia hacia milagros para esas pobres almas en miseria y le abría la salvación, devolviéndoles por el camino del señor, y bla bla bla; así seguía el discurso. La verdad nadie escuchaba lo que decía, ya que al final de la clase solo les decía, que pagina del libro estaban los ejercicios que debían resolver (cuyas respuestas estaban en Internet).

Todo estaba bien, se podía aprobar sin problemas. Lo malo fue cuando el hombre salio de viaje, a quien le importa donde, a visitar a su familia por navidad (o Snoogelton como le decían en Berk) y llego un profesor suplente que se tomaba _demasiado_ en serio su trabajo. Empezó a dar trabajos prácticos, tareas que se debían entregar en el día,y exámenes orales, como es de esperar, casi nadie aprobó, ya que casi no sabían nada (con suerte aprendieron el nombre de la materia). Estaban en el horno.

Tal vez debido a las fechas festivas, el profesor suplente, decidió apiadarse del alma de sus alumnos. Un último examen, si lo aprobaban, pasaría la asignatura y no tendrían que pasar sus vacaciones recuperando, para pasar el año.

Volviendo al chico que estudiaba, bueno intentaba estudiar, este se encontraba tan inmerso en el, entupidamente grande, libro de física, que no noto que alguien se sentó a su lado hasta que hablo.

-Hola Tooth- saludo un chico castaño, de ojos verde esmeraldas, con la piel blanca y llena de pecas, y bajito. Lo que le daba un toque infantil e inocente y que era algo andrógino. Y también el novio de Toothless- ¿Todavía estudias?-

-Hola Hiccup- devolvió el saludo sin hacer caso al tono burlesco de la pregunta-Si, esto es un infierno, tuviste suerte de aprobar, pequeño nerd-dijo con una sonrisa, ese pequeño siempre le alegraba el día.

-Y dime, ¿Por qué no aprobaste?- pregunto mientras apoyaba su mentón en su mano.

-Porque fue tu culpa-

-¿Mi culpa? ¿Yo que culpa tengo, de que desaprobaras?- inquirió molesto para ser cegado brevemente por un flash. Toothless le había tomado una foto.

-Es tu culpa por ser tan lindo, pequeño- contesto mientras veía la foto que acababa de tomar- Me distraes- concluyo con una sonrisa picara.

-Oye, ¿Por qué me tomas tantas fotos?, Si sigues así voy a empezar a creer que te masturbas con eso.

-Oh no te imaginas como. Si fuera por mí, estarías atado a mi cama, desnudo.

-¿A si?

-Si Hiccup, mira si no fuera por que tengo pasar el examen mierdero ese, te cojeria ahora mismo, sobre esta mesa.- ante esta declaración el castaño se sonrojo levemente.

-Que pervertido, menos mal que estás ocupado, no me gustaría que nos atraparan, mientras tu estas en "modo salvaje"-expreso aliviado mientras hacia un puchero.

-Modo salvaje, ¿es en serio? Si no mal recuerdo eres tu el que siempre pide más. No finjas que no te gusta, aunque no me quejo, con lo insaciable que eres, llegamos al quinto round- recordó sonriendo de forma maligna.

-¡Ya cállate y estudia!- el castaño se paro avergonzado- Venia a ofrecerte ayuda para estudiar, pero como soy una "distracción" para ti, suerte con aprender un año de física. Y yo que tu me apresuraría ya que el examen cambio de fecha, será para mañana.

"El examen cambio de fecha, será para mañana", Toothless sintió como si un balde de agua le hubiese caído encima, atemorizado pregunto:

-¿P...P...Para mañana? Hiccup como que se paso para mañana.

-Sip, resulta que al suplente, le ofrecieron ser titular en una universidad Europea, y citando lo que dijo:

"_¡Si!, dejare de trabajar con estos pendejos de mierda, al fin me dan mi muy merecido reconocimiento, para mi brillantez. ¡OYE TÚ! Ve y dile a los imbeciles que harán el examen mañana, no puedo esperar por salir lo antes posible d este pueblucho."_

-¡Ese hijo de puta!- el susto dio paso a la rabia en Toothless- ¿Como puede hacer eso? No es justo.

Antes de que Hiccup respondiera, entraron dos chicas y un chico. Una pelinegra y los otros eran gemelos rubios, o bien gemelo y gemela.

-Hola chicos- saludo animadamente Heather- ¿Cómo les va?

-No muy bien- respondió un Tooth pesimista- El puto examen se paso para mañana, ¡y yo no se nada!- exclamo levantando los brazos sobre su cabeza.

-Que mal, viejo- dijo Ruffnut empujando a su hermano-¿Por qué Hiccup no te ayuda a estudiar? Es un nerd después de todo.

-No creo que sea buena idea, Ruff- opino Tuffnut devolviendo el empujón- Conociendo a estos dos, es mas seguro que terminen teniendo sexo en lugar de estudiar, jajaja.

Ante esta declaración, todos empezaron a reír, todos menos Hiccup claro, qu7e se había puesto tan rojo como un tomate. Miro a Toothless con el seño fruncido.

-¿En serio te hace gracia?- susurro molesto al ver que el otro seguía riendo.

-Jajaja, oye no te molestes, es la verdad después de todo.

-¡Aja!-grito Tuffnut- Lo ves Ruff, ¡Me debes veinte dólares!

-Hum- a regañadientes le dio lo mencionado a su hermano- No puedo creerlo, estaba segura de que Hiccup seguía virgen.

-Ehh-dijo el mencionado entre ofendido y avergonzado.

-Bueno Ruffnut, no puedes culparlo- dijo Heather mientras ponía una mano en su hombro-Es decir, teniendo en cuenta lo calenton que es Toothless, no es raro que ya lo hubieran hecho.

-¡oye!-Exclamo el pelinegro medio enojado.

Las chicas siguieron hablando ignorándolos olímpicamente. Tuffnut Portu parte se separo de su hermana y amiga, que discutían de sus amigos, como si ellos no estuvieran ahí. Toothless seguía riendo, mientras un sonrojado Hiccup lo veía desaprobatoria mente.

-¿quieres callarte ya!

-Lo siento, pero tu cara es muy graciosa.

-¡Agg tu grandísimo …-Hiccup no pudo terminar su insulto ya que Tuffnut se acerco a Toothless diciendo:

-Gracias Tooth, ahora tengo veinte billetes- dijo sonriendo-Pero… yo que tu no haría enojar al pequeño diablillo… a no ser que quieras que se desate el infierno.

Por que si, Hiccup era una persona amable, paciente siempre dispuesto a ayudar a los demás, con una sonrisa en el rostro. Cunado se enojaba era como el increíble Hule, ya que al enojarse se transformaba en un ser maligno que lograba que te orinaras en los pantalones.

-Sabes que todavía estoy aquí, ¿verdad?- Hiccup dijo en tono lento y bajo- Y puedo escuchar lo que dices.

-Ay Hiccup no te hagas el santo- Al gemelo se le ocurrió algo, algo que siempre quizás decir… bah si el otro estaba enojado mejor aprovechar la oportunidad- Si todos aquí sabemos que te gusta besar el medio de las piernas de Toothless- dio unos pasos atrás- ¡En la rodilla!- exclamo viendo la cara de confusión y enojo que tenían ambos chicos-¿Qué? La rodilla es la mitad de la pierna- se encogió de hombros como si nada.

No paso ni dos segundos para que Toothless y Tuffnut estallaran en carcajadas, mientras Hiccup salía indignado, ya tuvo bastante humillación por hoy. Las risas atrajeron la atención de las chicas que se acercaron a preguntar que había pasado, los chicos le contaron todo.

Pasaron unos minutos de silencio hasta que Heater hablo.

-No debiste decir eso Tuff y tu Toothless no debiste reírte –dijo en tono de regaño mirando acusadoramente a Toothless.

-Oh, vamos fue gracioso, ya se le pasara- dijo restándole importancia.

-No se le pasara, recuerda que es Hiccup de quien estamos hablando-Toothless no entendió a que se refería, después de unos segundos, la mirada enojada y sarcastica de Ruffnut, logro que cayera en cuenta, de que había metido la pata (y bien metida). Salio disparado a buscara Hiccup, ¿Cómo podía ser tan idiota?

No importa cuanto lo busco, no lo encontró en la escuela, eso le preocupo. Tenia que pedirle disculpas, había sido un grandísimo hijo de puta con la persona que más le importaba. Hiccup siempre estuvo aislado de todos, ya que siempre se burlaron de el por su físico, y bueno no solo burlas, también lo habían golpeado insultado y mas. Y no solo las personas de la aldea, si no también por su padre, el jefe de la aldea, que siempre tenía una mirada decepcionada hacia el, todo por sus gustos y ligero parecido a mujer, era un gran jefe pero un padre terrible. Seguro las burlas de Tuffnut sumado a su risa habían abierto las heridas de Hiccup. ¿¡Que clase de novio era?! Su deber era cuidar del pequeño, que estuviera bien y feliz, pero en lugar de defenderlo se rió de las bromas.

Hiccup seguro lo odiaba ahora, y no lo culpaba, pero al menos tenía que disculparse. Mientras pensaba en todo esto llego a la casa del chico oji-verde, golpeo la puerta y espero. Pasaron unos minutos e Hiccup abrió

-¿Qué?- pregunto el bajito a secas, mirando con los ojos enrojecidos, señal de que estuvo llorando. Haciendo sentir peor a Toothless

-Hiccup, yo lo siento- decía el otro mientras lo abrazaba fuerte a su pecho- no debí reírme de lo que dijo Tuffnut, lo siento de verdad, se que no hay excusa, yo solo… lo siento- mientras hablaba apretaba mas a Hiccup al castaño y soltaba algunas lagrimas- por favor no me odies.

Toothless dejo de hablar, ¿Qué más podía decir? El castaño se quedo en silencio por unos minutos, escuchando los sollozos del otro en su cuello. Despacio se aparto un poco, tomando ligeramente su rostro lo beso, de forma tierna y amorosa.

-Tranquilo Toothless no te odio, nunca podría odiarte- dijo mientras juntaba sus frentes y se veían a los ojos, y se abrazaba a su cuello, mientras que el otro lo tomaba suavemente de la cintura- te perdono, ahora ¿Quieres que te ayude a estudiar o no?

Toothless solo asintió, mientras entraba a la casa e imaginaba una forma mas candente de terminar esta reconciliación.

-No vamos a tener sexo- La afirmación de hiccup lo dejo confundido,sorprendido y angustiado.

-¿A que te refieres?

-A que solo estudiaremos esta noche. Sin sexo, ya que ahora estas castigado.

-¿Castigado?- Ahora si tenia miedo.

-No pensabas que ibas a salirte con la tuya tan fácilmente, ¿verdad? A si que nada de sexo para ti en tres meses- dijo esto mientras se acercaba sigilosamente a su espalda y de un rápido movimiento le quito el celular- Y nada de masturbarte con fotos mías.

-Oye no puedes quitarme mi celular- reclamo queriendo recuperarlo pero no pudo.

-Si puedo y lo are-sentencio- Ahora pon ahí tu lindo trasero que debes estudiar-ordeno en tono de madre (si, ese tono al que no le puedes decir "no")- y mas te vale que entiendas o si no…

-¿O si no…?- se arriesgo a preguntar el chico de ojos toxicos, la verdad no queria saberlo pero "_la curiosidad mato al gato_"

-O si no, el plazo de tu castigo será extendido a un año, es decir un año sin sexo y sin celular con fotos mías, para ti – termino su sentencio, y Toothless sabia que el otro hablaba en serio, su mirada determinada no mentía.

Y así fue como estudiaron toda la noche (si, solo estudiar malpensados) Toothless logro pasar el condenado examen y cumplió el castigo que Hiccup le puso. Fueron los tres meses más largos de su vida, con solo su imaginación y su mano para desahogarse. Peo cuando se cumplió el plazo de tiempo, el trasero de hiccup fue testigo de lo que tres meses de abstinencia pueden hacer. Y así de alguna manera todos fueron felices.

FIN

**XXXXXXX-XXXXXXXX**

**Holi ****Angie Kanjou****, bueno espero que te aya gustado, la comedia y el romance no el lo mió (reitero) y no sabia que hacer, así que puse cosas graciosas y ligeramente románticas que yo conocía, intentando que no sea un cliche, pero aun así espero que te aya gustado. **

**Pd; si ven incoherencias es por que estoy en un ciber rodeada de niños-rata (estresante).**

**Ahora sin mas me despido dejen comentarios n.n **


End file.
